


Eight Arms to Hold You

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt words were "Wally, octopus, bashful."  Yep.  (There is, however, absolutely no tentacle!porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Arms to Hold You

Wally looked at the alien octopus. The alien octopus blinked its huge, purple eyes at him, waving two of its tentacles in his direction. Almost like... nah, there was no way that it was _flirting_ with him. Was there?

Wally edged closer to Superman. "Supes? Is there some reason why the octopus is staring at me?"

Superman cleared his throat. That was never a good sign. "Well, uh... red is a very significant color on the Ce'Tuakekih homeworld."

"Okay..." Wally paused, trying not to vibrate too obviously. When Superman failed to elaborate after a subjective _eternity_ (10.288 seconds), Wally demanded, "So why is it _staring_ at me like that?"

Batman appeared out of nowhere (Wally could have _sworn_ he was looming ominously on the other side of the courtyard a second ago), with that little smirk that was an even _worse_ sign than Superman clearing his throat. "Modern Ce'Tuakekih communicate primarily telepathically, but color changes in the skin remain a significant method of conveying emotional states between individual Ce'Tuakekih."

Wally stared at him, baffled. Batman looked back at him calmly. Not unexpectedly, Wally gave in first. "What the heck does that even _mean_?"

"The color red indicates readiness to copulate. The more intense the red, the more urgent the... desire."

"Oh my god." Wally never, in his life, wanted to hear Batman use the word 'copulate' again. Ever.

"I'm gonna be... over there," Wally said, pointing in a random direction far, far away from any lustful cephalopods. The octopus, which was, now that he thought of it, looking a little bit more red than it had at first, blinked at him again, almost... bashfully.

As he backed away, keeping a wary eye out for any sudden tentacle movements, Wally could have sworn that he heard Batman chuckle under his breath.

But he must have been imagining things. Right?


End file.
